


Met a Boy (cute as can be)

by kerithwyn



Series: Porn Battle [7]
Category: Orphan Black (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s on vacation. Felix is just horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met a Boy (cute as can be)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 2014. Prompts: alcohol, art, bar, bed, loft, one night, pick up, talk. Set after Danny’s turned 18.

“Tell me your name again?”

There was no answer. Felix lifted his head from where he’d been so-delightfully pounded into the bedsheets to see his latest guest staring at him with distress from the bathroom doorway, and realized he’d been misunderstood. Well, he wasn’t being paid to remember the little details. At least not today. “Not your first name, pet. Hard to forget, the way I was screaming it into the pillow, _Danny._ ” Felix rolled onto his back and sat up, grinning at his lover’s blush. “And now you’ve turned such a lovely color. But you said last night, sounded exotic.”

The tall American ducked his head, still flushing. “Māhealani.”

“Mā-hea-lani.” Felix sounded it out, letting the syllables roll off his tongue. “Hawaiian?”

“Yeah. But I was born in California.” Danny tossed the towel he was holding back into the bathroom and cinched the one around his waist, then walked over to sit tentatively on the side of the bed as if he thought Felix might bite. He might, but only if asked. “Uh, I don’t do this very often.”

“What? Get pissed and pick a strange bloke up at a club and spend all night shagging? Lucky me, then.” Felix patted the space next to him. “Tell me about yourself, and we won’t be strangers.”

Danny scooted a little closer. “Not much to tell. Grew up in California. I, uh, played lacrosse in high school.”

“Is that where these scars came from?” Felix reached out to touch the scars on Danny’s chest he'd been too busy to ask about last night. He paused, looking into Danny’s face. “If that’s a stupid question, it’s because I know sod all about lacrosse.”

Danny grinned. “It’s usually not that dangerous, though—” he stopped, shaking his head. “Nah, these are from surgery I had a couple of years ago to fix a misshapen cartilage.”

“Doesn’t seem to slow you down any,” Felix said, putting a leer on it just to see that blush again.

Danny laughed instead, which was just as good. “Haven’t had any complaints.”

Felix eyed him, tapping a finger against his lips. “Right, so, what else? Surfer boy?”

“What, because everyone from California has to be a surfer?” Danny said, obviously trying to sound outraged, then shrugged. “Sure, a little.”

“You, all wet in a tiny Speedo. I can see it,” Felix murmured, and this time Danny did blush. Adorable, really. “You said you were traveling before you headed off to university. Know what you’re going to study?”

Danny shifted a bit closer. “Haven’t decided yet. Is it my turn for Twenty Questions?”

Felix flapped his hand. “Oh, not much to tell. Came here from London with my foster mum and sister when I was seven, keep myself occupied with this and that.” Most of which he wasn’t going to mention to this innocent, lest he run screaming. Danny had taken an amiable hit off a joint at the club, but firmly declined the offer of anything stronger. 

“Like your art?” Danny nodded his chin toward the corner. “For kind of...a specialized market, isn’t it?”

Felix laughed, pleased. "Caught my special touches, did you."

"The embedded penises are hard to miss," Danny said dryly. 

"Only if you're looking for them." Felix stretched like a cat, feeling indecently satisfied. He reached out, putting his hand on Danny's well-formed calf. "So what are your plans while you're here, aside from being molested by a local?"

Danny smiled. "Didn't plan on that part. Not that I mind. Uh, tourist stuff, I guess? CN Tower, Eaton Center, Hockey Hall of Fame."

"Boring," Felix declared. "I can show you 'round the interesting bits. Which are, not coincidentally, the gay bits. You'll be a big hit and everyone will be jealous and my reputation will be assured."

"I'd like that," Danny said slowly. Felix didn't know whether the hesitation was due to the suggestion, or his fingers slowly creeping up Danny's thigh. "I did schedule my trip around Pride Week on purpose, so...."

"Perfect." Felix leaned in, intent on his goal. "And don't fret about me being clingy. If you meet someone else you fancy, I'll only pout a little as I wave good-bye."

Danny laughed again. "I bet you're cute when you pout."

"I'm always cute, darling." Felix tugged at the towel around Danny's waist. "We'll head out later. Right now, you look good enough to eat."

"I like this Canadian hospitality." Danny fell backward, sprawling against the sheets. "Very friendly."

Felix would have laughed, but his mouth was full.


End file.
